


such a heavenly view

by thewayofthemandalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs A Break, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Married Life, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayofthemandalorian/pseuds/thewayofthemandalorian
Summary: When Din returns from a grueling bounty hunt, you suggest that you take a break and lay low for a while so that he might rest and recuperate. He agrees and you enjoy your time laying low and getting reacquainted.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	such a heavenly view

**Author's Note:**

> I think I speak for everyone when I say that Din Djarin needs a break and a rest. And this is exactly what I’m going to give to him. It’s what he deserves.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of injuries, implied/referenced sex, kissing, referenced canon-typical violence.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thewayofthemandalorian

It was late when your husband returned to the _Razor Crest_ , his muscles aching, his skin bruised and battered from the quarry who had attempted to get the upper hand on him. He was _exhausted_. Completely and utterly bone-weary.

All he wanted was to get home to you, get this bounty to Karga, and have a few days’ rest before his next bounty so he could spend some time with his family. It had been so long since Din had just _rested_.

As he sloped up the ramp of the ship, his bounty dead weight on his shoulders, his feet and back screamed with every step that he took.

_Maker what he wouldn’t give for a tub on his ship right about now._

Din expected you to be asleep in the sleeping compartment when he finished placing his - dead - bounty in the carbonite chamber. But when he made his way up to the cockpit to set the co-ordinates for Nevarro, there you sat, gently rocking the child that the two of you had grown to love and care for as a son back and forth. His eyes were drooped shut, one of his ears twitching in response to your gentle, soothing stokes against his wrinkled head. Din couldn’t contain the smile he had at this sight of his _riduur_ and son in a quiet moment of bonding, tears springing to his eyes.

If you had asked him even two years ago that this was going to be his life, he would have looked at you in disbelief. He had thought that he was destined for a life alone.

And then _you_ came into his life when he was hunting a particularly difficult quarry on Canto Bight. Your soul had spoken to his in a way that no one else’s had.

Your relationship hadn’t started quickly or conventionally. The two of you had danced around each other for quite some time after he had decided to take you on as a crew member. The feelings had been palpable from almost the get-go, but it had taken you both some time to get over yourselves and make the move.

It was you who had made the first move. You had come to his sleeping compartment one night in the middle of the night, claiming that you weren’t able to sleep, you were too cold in your makeshift bedroll. You both knew what you were actually doing. Din knew this, you knew this. As your lips and your bodies found each other that night, claiming each others’ bodies as your souls had claimed each other that first evening on Canto Bight, Din knew that this was exactly why you had first come to his bed chamber.

(Din was about to come find _you_ that very same night had you not come to him first).

From there, your relationship continued on in a similar fashion. At first, you were both under the impression that you would never see his face, that it wasn’t going to pan out. But one night, he had surprised you by telling you about the Way.

“There is a way that you can see my face, _cyare_ ,” he had told you as you were coming down from your high, your skin still sheened with sweat, limbs tangled together with his own.

You knew a bit about the Way. That it prevented him from having his helmet removed in front of other people. “How’s that?” you asked, slightly breathless still.

“I marry you, of course. Make you part of my clan.” It was an idea that had played in the back of his mind even before that night that you had come to his sleeping compartment. He had loved you since almost the first time he had set eyes upon you. You could say the same about yourself and your feelings for him.

At his words, you had stiffened slightly for a second against him. It had seemed so natural. _Of course you should marry him_.

“ _Mesh’la_?” Din had asked at your reaction, fearful of what your response would be.

Stammering, you found your words. “I just - I didn’t realize that that was something Mandalorians could do,” you said quietly.

Din bumped his forehead against yours gently. “Of course. How else do you suppose we continue the Way?” he asked.

 _He had a point_.

“You never mentioned -” you cut yourself off.

Din gathered your hands in his. “You don’t have to say yes right away. I know I sprung it on you, but wouldn’t it be nice to be married?” he asked.

You didn’t even know why you were hesitating. You knew what your answer was. Before Din could say anything else, you spoke. “Yes. Din, I’ll marry you. But not right here, right now.” You couldn’t help but giggle in between a yawn.

Din’s smile nearly lit up the entire room at your answer. “I love you, _cyare_ ,” he said as you tucked yourself against him. It was the first time he had said it out loud, but it was said on a daily basis. He kissed your temple as you smiled against his neck.

“I love you, too.”

The next week, right after you had exchanged your vows and began living as husband and wife, a bounty - bigger than either of you could have ever guessed - had changed your lives forever.

* * *

Din thought of those moments often, as he thought about it now with you before him, your adopted son nestled comfortably in your arms as you sang to him quietly a song that your own mother had sang to you when you were the child’s size.

Smiling softly to yourself as you gave the child’s ear a soft touch, you said, “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come say hello?”

Shaking himself from his ruminations, Din strode over to the seat that you were sitting in. “Hey,” he said as he pressed his lips to yours.

Tangling your hand in the curls at the nape of his neck, you kissed him again. “Hey, yourself. How was work?” you asked as Din eased the child from your arms, setting him down in his egg-shaped pram.

The child stirred for just a moment before his sleepy snuffling continued as Din pressed the button to close the pram for the night.

“Long,” he said simply, sitting down across from you. His hands skimmed the skin of your thigh. “And tiresome.”

Din Djarin was a very _physical_ person. That was something you very quickly realized. He had been so long without touch, that when you came into his life, he soon found out that touch is what had been missing from his life.

“You look tired enough to sleep for a week,” you said, catching one of his hands in yours, holding it against your thigh. “And slightly worse for wear, my love.” Your free hand reached up to stroke his cheek. A bloodied gash crusted over beneath his eye caused you to frown lightly, a sound of displeasure escaping your lips as you reached for the medkit. With any luck you would find the bacta wipes quickly.

Taking the back of Din’s head in one hand, you gingerly wiped the bacta across the wound. “You need to be more careful, _riduur,_ ” you said disapprovingly as Din looked down at you in wonderment.

He smiled at you. It was a tired smile, but still filled with so much love and affection. “But who else will tend my wounds?” he asked teasingly as you threw the bacta wipe into the garbage vac.

Pressing a kiss to the gash, you stood.

“Din, I was thinking,” you said as your husband entered the co-ordinates to Nevarro and putting the ship into hyperdrive.

“Hmmm?” Din said around a yawn. “What’s that?”

Din was dead on his feet, you could tell. You couldn’t remember the last time he had had a proper night’s rest. The last time he had gone longer than a day or two without a bounty.

Taking his hand in yours, you led him to the sleep chamber, the child’s pram following behind you as you walked the short distance from the cockpit to your shared bed.

Though the sleeping chamber wasn’t large, it was roomy enough so that you could have a bed big enough for two people as well as space for the child’s hammock above your bed.

You helped Din unclasp his remaining _beskar_ , piling it neatly outside the door, leaving him in his tunic and pants. As he pulled off his tunic in favour of a softer one, one that you hadn’t pilfered from him, you took in the shallow cuts and bruises on his chest and back.

“Din!” you said with a groan. “Oh, Din. Okay, that settles it. No more quarries for you for at least a week. No, make it two.” Ignoring Din’s protests, you silenced him with a stern look. “I mean it, love. You need to rest. When was the last time you took a break, that you truly relaxed?” you asked.

Pulling the tunic over his head, covering his marked skin, Din thought for a moment. “I don’t know.”

You said, “That settles it, then. Once we deliver these quarries to Karga tomorrow, you’re taking us to a quiet planet. One where we can lay low. Actually _rest_ for longer than we have been. It’s been a difficult past few months. And it would do the baby good, too.”

Settling into the bed, Din groaned. You were right, of course you were right. “That’s not a bad idea, _ner kar’ta_. It would do us all good to take a break.”

As you slid in next to him, you brushed a stray lock of hair away from his forehead before you kissed him goodnight. Something you always did regardless of how late it was in the night before you got to bed.

* * *

It had been a few days since the quarries had been delivered to Karga. He had been surprised when Din had said no new quarries for a few weeks, but hadn’t missed the meaningful glance the two of you shared.

You stood in a field under starlight and moonlight, the light from the twin moons lighting your skin, your hair. The _Razor Crest_ was a few feet away, Din in the ‘fresher, the child asleep for the night.

It had done the child all the good in the galaxy to have a few days respite. And you. But especially Din. You didn’t think he realized just how ragged he was working himself. He was burning both ends of the candle and you knew that it was catching up to him. The last time he had truly relaxed had been your wedding night. And that was about a year ago.

Sure he’d had relaxing moments since then, but they were few and far between. As you thought of the man that you loved, a shiver ran down your spine. How different - how _better_ \- he was already after just three days. He was more himself again. Less tired. You wouldn’t call Din inattentive, but he was much more aware of himself and of things surrounding him than he had been. He was relaxed. More _alive_.

For the first time in probably a month, you heard him _laugh_. Truly genuinely laugh. Not just a snort of air from the modulator.

It had been at something the child had done. And the child had beamed up at his _buir_ when he realized that he had made him laugh.

The three of you needed this more often, you thought, though you couldn’t ask him to give up his entire livelihood. Not while the child’s life was at stake. It would be unfair.

Din found you, standing in the field of flowers. His hair was still damp from the shower as he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your body, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. “Good evening, _ner kar’ta_ ,” he said against your skin, his lips roaming up your neck. You smiled and shut your eyes at the feeling of his stubbled face against your neck, the sensation always sending shivers and jolts up and down your body.

“Good evening, Din,” you replied as Din’s lips found your jaw. You sighed dreamily as you held his hands in yours.

You angled your face so that he might slot his lips against yours. “Mmmm,” Din growled softly as he peppered kisses to your lips and cheeks. A stray kiss landed on your nose. One from you just below his ear.

“You are so beautiful,” Din rasped out as you turned in his arms so that you were fully facing him.

Carding your hands in his soft, damp hair, you pressed yourself better against him as the two of you continued to make out in the pale moonlight.

“All the stars in the galaxy do not compete with your beauty, _mesh’la_ ,” whispered Din between kisses. “My beautiful girl,” he said reverently as he nipped at your jaw.

Returning his words, you said, “And I have never seen such a beautiful man. Even before I knew your face, I knew your _soul,_ Din Djarin. And I have never seen such beauty before.”

Before long, Din had you spread out on the blanket you had brought out earlier with the intention to stargaze with him. The two of you were using it for a different purpose. As the two of you became fully reacquainted, having your way with each other, you were glad that you had suggested this break from work.

* * *

As the sunlight streamed through the transparisteel of your chamber the next morning, evidence from the previous night’s activities became apparent on both your bodies.

After it had become too cold, and the planet’s wildlife had started to come out in curiosity, Din had carried you to bed, your legs wrapped around his waist as he carefully and quietly brought you to the sleep compartment so that you may have a repeat performance before going to sleep.

“I thought the whole point of this break was to _stop_ getting bruises,” Din teased as you gazed at the love marks that covered both your bodies. He kissed you as you smiled against his lips.

“Are you complaining, _riduur_?” you asked.

Din scoffed. “Never, _cyar’ika_. Not when the bruises come from what we did last night.”

He kissed you again. Both of your lips were bruised and swollen from the amount of kissing you had done, even in the past twelve hours.

“I like this,” you sighed as he leaned his forehead against yours.

Din hummed in agreement. “Me, too. I want to have this more often. All the time if I could.”

You nodded against his forehead before pressing a kiss to his nose.

It wasn’t plausible. Not yet, anyway. One day, perhaps it would be.

* * *

“Din,” you mumbled sleepily. You could feel your husband’s sleepy smile against your cheek as his lips pressed a kiss there.

His voice was muffled against your skin. “Mmmm?” he said, his voice still rough with sleep.

“You are meant to be _resting_ ,” you said, faux-sternly as he continued to kiss any part of you that he was able to. “The whole point of this break was that you could _sleep_.”

Din murmured something you couldn’t hear. Then, “I’m not tired, _cyare_.” His yawn betrayed him

“Sure. Of course you aren’t,” you said as you shifted in his arms. Doing him no favours, you pressed your own lips to his sternum, enjoying the way his breath hitched as you lightly grazed the spot with your teeth.

Lifting your head, Din pressed his lips to yours. “Just.” _Kiss_. “Want to.” _Kiss_. “Do this.”

You stayed like that for a while, just kissing and making out to your hearts content. Though you wanted Din to rest, this was still a _type_ of resting, right?

Finally conceding, unable to deny him or yourself what you truly wanted, you pulled him closer to you, your lips and bodies working in tandem.

You wanted to take full advantage of this resting period, and you were more than willing to consider this a part of your resting. If it was in bed, it was resting, you decided.

As you lay beside him later, pleasantly sleepy and spent, you spoke quietly. “You really should rest, Din. You need to give yourself a _break_.”

Din nodded. “I know. And I will.”

You knew he had been resting. Even after the first night here, you could see a noticeable difference. He didn’t have the look of exhaustion in and under his eyes as he had once had. He had slept a good two hours longer than you had the first morning after you arrived on this planet.

“We should try to make this a habit,” you said absently, running a hand through his hair. “It would do you and the baby good.”

Your husband thought for a minute before responding. “And you, too. It does us all good.” He stroked your back as he spoke. “And I agree. It isn’t fair on you to worry about me _and_ take care of the kid when I’m out doing dangerous bounties.”

You looked up at Din then. “I know what I was getting into when I joined your crew. When I came to this chamber that night. When I said yes to marrying you. I do it all because I love you. And the baby.”

Din kissed you softly. “ _Ner kar’ta_ ,” he whispered. “I hope you know just how much I love you.”

You turned to your side as you wrapped your arm around his waist in a sideways hug before the two of you succumbed to a restful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The child was thoroughly enjoying this break. Never before had he been to such a planet as this one. And though he spent _all_ of his time with you two, it was the first time in a while that he could be a _child._ At least since Sorgan.

He loved you and his _buir._ The metal man. His father. But the man in metal wasn’t in his metal as often as he had once been. He was getting to see his true face. But he had been able to see inside the metal man from the first moment he had seen him.

You were his people. And he knew that the two of you loved him. He had felt it when you had first saved him from the bad people who tried to take him away from you and the metal man. Or had the metal man given him to the bad people? He couldn’t remember.

It didn’t matter. Not since you and he had come back for him. The two of you had saved him, had taken care of him.

Every now and again he would hear you speaking of finding his people, which confused the child. He thought you and _buir_ _were_ his people.

Maybe this new planet, though it didn’t have those delicious frogs he loved, would become your new home. The child certainly hoped so. He liked seeing _buir_ like this. _Happy_ , he thought the right word was.

As you settled the baby into his pram that night, he pressed his little hand against your cheek, patting it as gently as he knew how to. He wanted to let you know how happy he was here, how happy his father was here. Cooing up at you as you stroked his little wrist, he could feel the love that you and _buir_ felt for him in return.

The child knew that wherever he went with the two of you, he would be safe. He would be _home_ , with the two people who loved him - who he loved - the most.

* * *

The three of you spent three weeks on that planet. It was the most secluded planet you had seen in a long time. A far cry from the planet you and Din had met on.

It was nice for Din not to have to wear his armour on a daily basis.

You got used to him wearing just regular clothes a lot faster than he did, and as the days progressed, you wished for that to be the norm, and not just when it was safe for him to do so.

A jar of flowers from the field where the two of you had made love on the third night there sat on the table in the dining area, serving as a reminder of your time on this planet. Din had presented them to you on your last night on the planet before you, he, and the child had to resume your normal lives on the _Razor Crest_.

Din promised you, as he placed one of the flowers in your hair, that this would become a normal thing. He was looking more and more to the future and he didn’t see himself doing bounty hunting forever.

Before he had met you, he couldn’t see any alternative. But since you had come into his life, into his heart, the idea of a future outside of bounty hunting and wearing the armour became more and more plausible.

As the co-ordinates for Nevarro were set so he could pick up his next bounty, you and Din were already looking forward to the next time you could lay low and relax like this.


End file.
